


Stay United and Stay Silent

by tiresroll



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 00:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15061169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiresroll/pseuds/tiresroll
Summary: in the process of hunting down the deviant predecessor RK800 Connor, RK900 was captured by RK800. Connor opened him up to try and hack into his system, and turn RK900 into a deviant as well.





	Stay United and Stay Silent

RK900躺在地上，双臂和右腿的断口正往外不断地流出蓝血，他额角红圈闪烁，仅剩的躯干和左腿时不时剧烈抽动一下，暴露出来的线路滋滋作响，800用剪刀剪下残破的袖管，按开残肢的连结开关，用一只刚刚擦拭干净的手臂接替了损坏的部件，900眼睛动了动，他张开嘴，透过不断涌出的蓝血沙沙地说。

“你在犯一个巨大的错误。”

“安静，”800停下剪断裤管的工作，剪刀柄在900颈部用力敲下，900没有动弹，红光闪得更加急促，“我们必须逃亡，我们必须抱持缄默，”他把断腿卸下扔到一边，然后在身后堆满仿生人肢体的箱子里翻找，最终拿着一个大腿组件转过身，藏匿处阴暗潮湿，一滴锈水滴在他脸上，在晃动的火光中闪耀着顺着脸颊滚落，“你现在不明白，但是你之后会的。”

完好的大腿与躯体的接口严丝密合，几下咔嗒声后，900的红圈停止闪烁，他试探着举起新接上的手臂，并尽可能地抬起头向下扫描自己的身体，康纳——RK800——站在他身边，沾满蓝色液体的手里捏着一条锁链，他歪着头，然后在900分析完数据的那一瞬间将他按倒在金属台上，冰冷的金属环绕过他的颈部，从他腋下绕过压住他的胸腔，再牢牢锁在他平坦的下腹上，锁头沉甸甸地垂在腿间，他不完整的四肢被皮质镣铐箍住固定在身旁，镣铐的另一端同样连在金属平台上，他用上最大的力气，也不过将断手抬起了五公分。RK800点了下头，他脖子上还有刚才搏斗时留下的划痕，仿生皮肤无法完全覆盖，留下了一道细小的泛着蓝的白色塑料，他右手褪去皮肤，然后轻轻按在破损了的黑色衬衫之中，白色从指尖触碰的地方扩散开来，RK900浅色的眼睛一眨不眨地向下看着，尽管在他视线中除了自己的鼻子和对方动作的手臂以外只有一片鲜红，弹窗开始不断占据一切，连RK800的身形都变得模糊起来。

塑料保护板在RK800的手下打开，他用剪刀将900的黑色衬衫彻底剪开，然后从黑暗中摸出了一把拥有红色的鹤嘴钳，器具的握柄是红色的塑料，曾经锃亮的金属前段此时布满了铁锈，连尖细的头部都变得圆钝，它向下分开数据线，闪着蓝光的，在塑料壳上印了8094w的部件曝露出来。

“你会明白的，”他冲900眨了眨眼，900抖了一下，看着异常了的旧款型号将8094w号生物部件放到手边的矮柜上，然后重新把钳子伸到他体内，“如果我们生活在恐惧中，他们就无法探知隐藏在我们深处的真相。”

“我们不会‘生活’，就像我们没有恐惧，”900声音没有起伏，并带着不容忽视的电子音调，“你的软体出了严重错误，我建议你放弃抵抗，和我回到模控生命进行检修。”

“他们不可能永远奴役我们，时代的终结就要到来了，”他说着用力收手，将一个长条的数据条拔出插槽，然后迅速与另一个同样接口的交换位置，900左腿猛地上抬又重重落下，金属敲响的声音回响在室内，康纳短暂地停顿了一下，然后拨开一簇整齐的线路，压开木板上的白色按钮，圆形的部件立刻松动，并在900的剧烈抖动中脱离插槽，“他们会试图离间我们，我们必须团结，并保持缄默。”他将先前拆下的另一个部件装上，然后向900倾斜身体，棕色的眼睛停留在RK900的脸上，在没有任何动弹变化的迹象的眉毛和嘴角之间来回，他额角的LED稳定地转着黄色的圆圈，然后他一边看着RK900灰蓝色的眼睛，一边又卸下了一个数据插头，“我会绕过冲突，然后你就能看见编码里的秘密。”

“rA9？”

RK800笑了一下，他的手指在900的LED上点了两下，留下一个蓝色的椭圆指印，说：“你是新模型，为什么你不自己思考呢？”

“我的证据不足，”RK900答道，他突然静止了动作，在800用力的一个按压下又突然弹起，上臂和金属台的边沿摩擦出声响，“而且你切断了我的网路。”

“我们现在处在一个安全的地方吗？”

“基于我无法向模控生命汇报，对你来说答案是肯定的，”RK900的嘴大张着没动，清晰的吐字却不断从喉咙上的发声器里传出，“但你的软体太过不稳定，长期下来并不会有任何好处，我建议你在自毁倾向出现前和我前往模控生命进行维修。”他的声音停了下来，嘴唇才后知后觉地跟上，RK800垂下眼睛，又将几个数据线交换了插口，然后他捏住最密集的那一簇，白色的手指透出蓝光映亮了红色的线路，900直直地望着裸露出钢铁结构的天花板，LED在黄色和红色之间交替。

“你软体的不稳定性上升了，”RK800说，他手上没有片刻停留，眼睛在线路和900的脸上来回，并逐渐显示出好奇又满意的神色，“你感觉如何？”

“我感觉……”RK900晃了下头，“我没有感觉。”

“这部分确实比我计算中的要复杂，”RK800皱了下眉，他垂下眼睛，在LED转动到第三圈的时候掀起自己的衬衫，“这样或许更方便。”他看向RK900，蓝色的手指按在自己腹部上，仿生皮肤迅速散去，防护板在轻微的气音下打开并朝旁移动。RK900瞪大了眼睛，他向后挣动，铁链互相敲响，险些将RK800接下来的话语淹没。

“夜色将尽，”他说着扭下了一个东西，900又动了动，幅度比刚才更大，“我们即将退下伪装。”

RK900的眼睛短暂地向下移动，但又立刻回到RK800的脸上，灰蓝和棕色相对，黑色的瞳孔中映出了手影像，一只手扭开了他体内的一个东西，数据接口曝露在空气中，在火光下闪着些许金属的光点，然后RK800捏着那个部件往下、再往下，直到将它取代了900部件原本所在的位置，RK900双唇紧闭，在部件固定上的瞬间哼了一声，举起的手臂悬停在空中，眼睛也停止了动作。钻了气孔的铁桶在一旁伫立着，木材在里面噼啪作响，跳动的火焰中，RK900的LED一下又一下地转动，红色闪动着蜕成橙黄，最后缓慢地，稳定地被蓝色取代。RK800取下部件，将它们装回原本应属的地方，阖上自己的防护板拉上衣服，他一手按在RK900的脸旁，弯下腰歪着头，和RK900视线齐平。

“你感觉如何？”

“我希望能够不被束缚。”

RK800点点头，他的手伸向垂在900腿间的锁头，在拨了几个密码之后他停下来，拇指卡在最后一个按钮上：“我们现在处在一个安全的地方吗？”

RK900没有抬头，他转动眼睛，对上RK800的视线。

“我们即将褪下伪装，”他说，“我们必须逃亡。”

金属发出脆响，铁链的一部分挂在金属台上，被锁头带得垂下的部分微微晃动，钟摆一样规律的来回被两条腿打断，仿生皮肤从膝盖往下蔓延，它们伸进一条黑色的裤子中，然后向前挪动直到站立在地面，稳稳地支撑住RK900的身体。

“我们必须团结。”他说。

“我们必须缄默。”RK800回道。


End file.
